


Summer Humidity

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Unremarkable house, pre iwtb era, word spew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend a sleepless moment outside.





	Summer Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute word vomit I wrote with no beta. Hope it is okay.

Despite the window A.C. unit spitting out cold air, Scully pulled back the sheets to their bed in a haze of sleep. Sweat clung to her and she felt gross. She was hot and sweaty and she bemoaned the thought how bad summers in Virginia could get with the humidity, even with dying A.C, and how much she had forgotten in the years she had been absent. She rolled onto her stomach ungracefully, her arm making a large sweeping motion, searching for Mulder, only to find the bed empty. Her sleepy mind blinked itself awake as she sat up in bed. Mulder was nowhere to be found.

They had just purchased the unremarkable house.

Everything still had the new and exciting thrill to it and it was like playing house for real Mulder had joked. Scully was still looking for working but that gave them time to go to flea markets, buy furniture, and create the home they both craved after years on the run. However, their time on the run only made them feel closer and the idea of Mulder not being near her or missing could send her into a panic.

She sprang out of bed clumsily, sleep still clinging to her eyes, pulled on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, and deftly jogged down the stairs barefoot. Scully strained her senses, trying to detect something. The tv was off, Mulder’s new office was quiet, and there wasn’t a light on in the house. She descended the final steps into the living room and she caught the squeaky rocker they still had to put WD-40 on outside. The rocking was slow and rhythmic and she knew it had to be Mulder. Quietly, she opened the door and he did not look at her as he extended his hand.

“Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.”

She took it warmly as he pulled her close to his side. The air was heavy and sticky, even in the middle of the night, but the stars and the full moon lit up their new property like an unrealized dream. Despite the heat, she cuddled against his side.

“How come?”

She pressed a kiss to his neck.

“The Silence. We have a home. It’s ours. We aren’t running anymore.” He took a deep breath. “And it feels…strange.”

“What felt strange was waking up to you gone.”

“You know I would never go far.”

“Not without me.”

“Not without you.”

They quieted and listened to the tree frogs and crickets in the distance and she sighed contently, wrapping her arm around his midsection. “I love we have a home.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “It’s not exactly what people consider normal, our lives, but I’m happy. Here. With you. That’s something.”

“I remember the first time we said that we had amazing sex on that leather couch.”

“We still have to get it out of storage and I don’t want splinters in my butt. Why don’t we go break in the new bed? It’s cooler inside anyways.”

“In a bit,” he whispered, kissing her. The tree frogs grew an octave louder, croaking in agreement. “I just want to enjoy this moment with you a bit longer.”

She nodded wordlessly and let him hold her as his long legs began to rock the porch swing slowly back and forth as her eyes closed sleepily.


End file.
